The present invention relates to a washer-dryer with at least one condenser for condensing the moisture-laden air exiting the laundry during the drying cycle. Advantageously, the condenser and the rear wall of the washer-dryer are formed as a single-piece part.
A typical washer-dryer includes an automatic control system, wherein the humidity of the laundry has to be determined. One or more sensors are arranged for detecting at least one specific parameter of the air stream flowing through the drying cycle. However, if the sensor is not able to detect variations of said parameter, then the performance of the automatic control system and of the washer-dryer is reduced.
WO 2007/138019 A1 discloses a washer-dryer comprising a temperature detection unit placed inside the washing tub.
JP 7-47195 A discloses a washer-dryer with two temperature sensors. One temperature sensor is arranged in the washing tub. The other temperature sensor is placed in a hot air conduit.
GB 2 236 334 A discloses a washer-dryer provided with an NTC element in the washing tub for detecting the temperature of the water. A further thermostat is provided for regulating the temperature of the air stream.
EP 1 526 210 B1 discloses a washing machine control method using two temperature sensors. One temperature sensor is placed in the washing tub. The other temperature sensor is arranged in the air conduit for controlling the drying cycle.